Big Time Music
by Ranorexic
Summary: Jo breaks up with Kendall, Logan wants to date James, Carlos is pretty obvious about his crush for Kendall, and many more one shots all based off amazing songs. 15 chapters of BTR SLASH! Kogan, Kames, Cargan, Jagan, Kenlos, and Jarlos!
1. Til I Forget About You

**A/N: Ok! I have something special! I'm writing a bunch of One shots based off amazing music! Every chapter will be based off one song, and the minimum of chapters there will be are 15! I might do more, but right now, I have 15 songs that I will work one shots on. I think you guys might like these song choices :P Anyways, all these songs will be SLASHED! And the six BTR slash couple will be featured! :D So look forward to that. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the first selection. But first, a disclaimer :\**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush! It'd be really awkward if I did. JUST SAYING! These one shots are mainly for my enjoyment and for the enjoyment of my readers! Completely all my creation.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Music Inspiration: Til I Forget About You by Big Time Rush**

**Pairing: Kendall and Logan (Kogan)**

**Rating: T (Just for slash sakes. I just want to play it safe. But in my opinion, 5 year olds could handle this if they wanted to.)**

**

* * *

**

Kendall was running through the Palmwoods Park with tears running down his face. The past few minutes were hell and he just couldn't deal with it. He had to get away from it all, his friends, the constricting apartment, and now his ex-girlfriend. Jo had just broken up with Kendall and the words and scene replayed through his mind.

* * *

"_I can't do this anymore Kendall. I feel like I rushed into a relationship, and it's just not the same with my show and your band. I hope we can still be friends"_

_Kendall's mouth dropped along with his cell phone. His heart sunk deeply and he fought hard to hold back the tears. The room was closing in on him and he was having problems breathing as anxiety took over._

"_Kendall? You ok man?" Kendall turned to face his friends and respond Logan but the words couldn't form. He silently stared at three as concerned looks grew on his friends. Before they could even say anymore, Kendall had sprinted out of the apartment and slammed the door shut.

* * *

_

The blonde had slowed his pace as the tears had continued their flow. His legs grew weak and he leaned against a tree and let his cries echo throughout the park. He didn't care who could hear, he just wanted the get the pain out. He brought his hands to his head and sunk down and sat down with his head between his knees.

'This can't be happening. I can't deal with this now!' Kendall's thoughts had clouded all his sense. He didn't notice the dark shape that approached him calling out his name. The sobbing blonde felt a hand placed on his back and ceased his loud crying. Kendall slowly looked to his right and saw Logan kneeling beside him with a worried look on his face. Tears continued to roll down Kendall's face and he didn't bother wiping them. Kendall broke his gaze with the brunette and stared straight in front of him.

"Kendall, what's the matter?" Logan had begun rubbing circles on the blonde's back and spoke in a soft tone. Kendall continued staring as the tears stopped forming with only the occasional sniffle.

"Kendall, please tell me what's wrong. I can't deal with seeing you sad." Logan looked as though he started tearing up and Kendall could feel Logan's gaze burn into him. He turned towards the brunette and look at him with anger burning in his eyes.

"She broke up with me! Ok? Jo ended it." Kendall kept his gaze focused in front of him. Logan flinched at Kendall's voice but continued rubbing the blonde's back.

"I never saw it coming. It was just too short and I was actually beginning to think I was in love with her. Now I just want to forget her."

"Doesn't that seem a bit harsh Kendall?"

"She broke my heart Logan! It's not like I knew this was going to happen. Everything seemed perfect, but not for her." The blonde returned his head in between his knees and looked down. The watching brunette stared at his sad friend for a little bit more and then removed his hand and sat down next to the blonde.

"Did you know that Camille and I broke up?" Kendall quickly turned his head towards Logan and saw a blank look on the brunette's face as he stared out in front.

"When did this happen?" Kendall was in shock at the news, but tried to keep his tone soft as to not freak out his friend.

"It was just last week." Logan turned toward his friend as they locked eyes. "I was in the same position as you as well. I didn't see it coming and I was completely devastated." Kendall could see tears begin to form in the brunettes eyes as the brunette looked ahead.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't want to pull you guys into it. If I didn't mention it to you guys, it would be easier for me to forget about it." The brunette still had a blank look with a couple of tears dripping. Kendall kept looking at his friend and started to tear up as well. He scooted over next to Logan until they were touching shoulder to shoulder.

"You ok Logan?" The brunette turned towards the blonde and gave a small smile.

"Of course I am Kendall. Sure I was heartbroken, but then I realized that it wasn't that bad."

"How can you think that? Right now I feel completely lonely." Logan turned so that his body was facing Kendall.

"That's the thing Kendall, you're not alone. You have James, Carlos and me. I'm here for you especially."

Kendall looked to his friend and turned his body towards him. A sad smile was on the blonde and Logan noticed this. The brunette put his hand under the other's chin and lifted his head so they were looking directly at each other.

"You may not have Jo, but you have us. And you have me, right here with you. You're not alone. I'll be here and I'll always be there for you."

Kendall looked into deeply into the dark brown eyes of the brunette and felt his heart beating faster. Silence fell upon the two and Logan noticed that it was getting late.

"Wow it's late. I think we should be go-" Before he could finished, Kendall had pushed his lips against his. Logan was in shock and couldn't believe his best friend was kissing him. However, he started to melt into the kiss and followed Kendall's lead.

The kiss lasted for a couple of minutes before both pulled away slowly for air. The two looked lovingly at each other before Logan broke the gaze and stood with his back to the blonde.

"What just happened?"

"That's called a kiss Logie." The brunette turned back around and stared with disbelief at the now standing blonde.

"But why now? Especially just after you broke up with Jo? Am I just a rebound to you?" Kendall moved towards his panicking friend and placed his hands on the shorter boy's shoulders. He pulled Logan closer to him so that they were in a tight embrace.

"Well, when you said that you've always been there for me, I realized deep down that you have and it took me until you said that to realize that I've always felt something for you." Logan pushed himself away from the hug and looked at Kendall.

"Are you sure this isn't just to forget about her?" Kendall closed the distance between the two and forcefully pulled Logan into a deep kiss. Logan placed his hands on Kendall's chest to try and pull away, but the kiss felt more passionate than the first one and the brunette gave into the loving kiss. Kendall pulled away and a look of disappointment spread on the shorter boy's while the blonde gave a smirk.

"Forget about who?"

* * *

**A/N: Can anyone guess what the next chapter will be called? :) I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	2. Boyfriend

**A/N: Ok! So I'm sorry for not updating this for a while, but I wrote another story in between that and my whole explanation is on "Just My Swagger". If you don't want to read a Jagan story, here's the problem. My old laptop had this chapter, but then it decided to break on me. So my mom sent it in to get it fixed and I was going to wait for it to be fixed before I continued. Turns out, that I was going to lose all the memory, so I had to rewrite this chapter, and I've been really busy between talking to amazing people (OptimisticallyHeartbroken, StefunyLovesCarlos, Magichalo, and .thompson) and school the week before finals. Also, the amazing BTR Ustream! Did you guys see that? I loved it! So anyways, this chapter is dedicated to the next BTR music video of "Boyfriend" :D And hopefully "Worldwide" after that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, Kendall or James, or the song Boyfriend, the only person I made up is Katrina. (Btw, thanks to someone for making me realize that Kendall loves (J)o and this is a Kendall/(J)ames fanfic) XD**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Music Inspiration****: Boyfriend by Big Time Rush**

**Pairing:**** Kendall and James (Kames)**

**Rating****: T (For one swear, which I don't even think classifies as a swear. XP)**

* * *

"And Cut! Good job dogs!" Gustavo's voice echoed throughout the carnival ending the taping for the Boyfriend music video. The boy band was standing in front of the producer smiling at one another and their girlfriends. "We're done, so I'm letting you guys off your leashes…for now! Enjoy the carnival." Gustavo turned off and walked away into his limo as the boys immediately spread in different directions. Carlos happily and quickly dragged Sasha deeper into the carnival to go buy some hotdogs while Logan was pushed into a photo booth by Camille, who has a lustful look in her eyes.

Kendall was slowly walking off with his girlfriend Jo away from the bright lights and cacophony of sounds. The couple sat down on a bench shoulder to shoulder as Jo placed her head on the taller blondes shoulder. Kendall turned to her with a small smile and they both leaned in for a small kiss.

"This was my favorite music video." Kendall gave a playful smirk in response to his girlfriend's remark.

"That's only because I spent more than half the video making out with you."

"And I enjoyed every second of it." The two blondes smiled and began leaning in before Jo's cell phone began to ring. Kendall immediately turned his head away and rolled his eyes. He recognized the ringtone and gave a big sigh.

"Great time for New Town High to ruin the mood." Kendall crossed his arms as Jo gave an innocent smile.

"I'm **so** sorry, but I have to take this." Jo stood up and walked away to go talk on her phone.

Kendall was beginning to get tired of New Town High this and New Town High that. It was getting in the way of his relationship and basically cock-blocking him whenever he had the chance. He had even considered breaking up with Jo sooner or later. With his Big Time Rush stuff going on, Kendall is surprised she hadn't broken up with him. Her persistence and her love for him is what's keeping hooked on, but he's wondering if that's enough.

Kendall broke out of his though to observe the carnival in front of him. Behind the flashing lights and loud noises, he can see all his friends running about the park. Kendall was a little worried to see Logan dragged off to the Tunnel of Love and even more concerned when he saw Carlos leave Sasha with a shocked face at the Hot Dog stand. However, what caught his eye was James with Katrina, the girl who he was paired up with for the video. Kendall saw the two walking out of the Ferris wheel. Katrina was smiling and rubbing up against James who had a small smile on.

"Kendall, this is going to sound bad, but I have to go now." Kendall slowly stood up and sighed. He put his hands on her cheeks and gave a fake smile.

"I guess I should be used to this now." He leaned in a kissed her forehead, but her smile was beginning to make him regret being phony with her.

"I'll see you later Kendall." And with that she turned around and headed towards her limo. Kendall watched her walk off and slumped his shoulders and letting out a big sigh of disappointment.

He turned back around towards the carnival and went to go get the others so they can leave. The blonde was brooding and he didn't care if he was ruining the others' nights. However, when he was about to get James, he stopped just behind him when Katrina gave the tall brunette a kiss.

"I had a great time James." She smiled as she pulled something out of her purse. "Here's my number. Call me when you can." She winked and turned and walked away.

James turned around, keeping his eyes locked on the number. Kendall was about to break him out of his trance, but what shocked him was that James began to tear up the paper and threw it on the ground and raised his head to an appalled Kendall.

"What was that?" James shrugged.

"That was her number, which I ripped up."

"But why? I thought you had a good time" James gave the surprised blonde a big smirk.

"Well you thought wrong. She's not my type." James turned away from the blonde, who was beginning to get sick of the pretty boy's attitude. "When are we leaving this place?"

"James, who is your type? I mean you don't even have a girlfriend and I've seen you with plenty of girls. But since you act like this to a girl who throws herself at you, well I'm not surprised why you're alone!" James turned back around with an angry glare and walked towards the blonde until their foreheads were touching.

"Well Kendall. Maybe I just didn't like them. Maybe I like being alone." Kendall was beginning to be intimidated by the rising anger in the pretty boy. "And maybe you should just stay out of my business!" With that, James stormed off leaving a visibly shaken Kendall to watch him stomp off.

Kendall slowly turned around with a frown on his face. He shook his head and walked in the opposite direction keeping his gaze locked on the ground.

"James, I wish there was something I could do."

* * *

The next day, Kendall was walking out of his bedroom and felt completely guilty for getting James angry like that. He stood outside his bedroom and was contemplating whether or not to talk to him.

"I bet he hates me now." Kendall sighed as the thought passed through his mind. He slowly walked up to the door and put his knuckles up to the wood. Suddenly, the door whipped open and the blonde stepped back in shock.

Carlos rubbed his eyes as he walked out of the room and bumped into Kendall. The blonde caught the latino before he could fall.

"Carlos, is James in there?" Carlos slowly tilted his head up and looked sleepily at him.

"Morning Kendall. James left saying something about avoiding someone. I was too tired to understand."

Kendall's heart dropped as he loosed his grip around the shorter.

"I knew it." Carlos caught the sad look on Kendall's face before the blonde turned around and started walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"…I'm going down the pool." Kendall walked out and closed the door, leaving Carlos a little distraught at the defeated blonde.

* * *

Kendall tried to keep his tears back as he stood in the elevator. He didn't think that James would be that mad at him.

"I just didn't want you to get hurt James." Kendall felt like he was going to scream as he ran his hands through his hair.

The elevator door opened as the blonde slowly walked out into the lobby. He stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged trying to keep his mind off what was troubling him.

Kendall walked outside to the pool and quickly looked around, finding Camille and Jo sitting on the other end.

"I knew he wouldn't be here." Kendall gave a sad smile and began to walk over to the girls.

"Can you believe James?" Kendall froze right behind the two at the sound of his name.

"I can. I mean think about it Jo. This is James we're talking about."

"You mean it was pretty obvious?"

"Jo, the boy fixes his hair ever minute. It's not a surprise he's gay."

Kendall's mouth dropped and his eyes went wide. Jo and Camille turned around quickly and their eyes went wide as well. Camille stood up and put her hands out in front of her.

"Kendall. I was just rehearsing with Jo!" Jo stood up and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Right! This character named James comes out on New Town High. It's going to be an amazing episode. You should watch it!" Kendall looked between the two smiling girls and shook his head before turning around and quickly heading out of the pool area.

* * *

James dropped his jacket on the couch and walked into his room. He fell into the bed pushing his face into the pillow and letting out a scream of exasperation.

"I can't believe I decided to trust those two with my secret. What was I thinking?" James turned over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

The silence in his room began to make him slowly close his eyes, before the sound of a door slamming open make his eyes shoot open.

"JAMES!" Kendall's voice made the brunette twitch at the sound, but he rolled his eyes pretending to ignore it.

James turned on his side to look at the blank wall, when the door to his room opened.

"James. We need to talk." James kept his gaze locked on the wall in front of him.

"I don't care Kendall; I don't need you to hook me up with another girl." There was a slight pause before the door was closed. James gave a small smile as he thought he had one, before he felt the bed shift underneath him.

"Please. I need you to look at me." James sighed as he slowly sat up to look at the blonde.

"What? Here to tell me how I should call that whore?" Kendall shook his head as he put his hand on his own neck and slowly rubbed it.

"James…I know." James shook his head in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" James looked up and gave a little chuckle.

"Kendall, you're giving me a headache. Just spit it out."

"…How long have you been looking for a boyfriend?" James tensed up and slowly turned his head back to the blonde.

"…What?" Kendall put his hands on the brunette's shoulders.

"I know you're gay. I overhead Jo and Camille." The two stared for the longest time before James turned away and sat on the edge of the bed and put he hands in his hair. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What was I supposed to say Kendall? 'Oh guess what? I like guys now, so don't you **guys** worry.' You guys wouldn't have treated me the same." Kendall could hear the brunette almost on the verge of tears. He placed his hand on the James' back.

"You should know us better than that. And you know I wouldn't do that to you." James slowly turned his head and looked over his shoulder. Kendall could see the small smile on the brunette, but could see the tears still filling his eyes.

"But what's going to happen now?" Kendall moved James so that their chests were open to each other.

"Well, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I found you a guy." James gave a small smile at the blonde and wiped the tears away.

"Really who?" Kendall stood up and motioned for him to stand as well. James stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

"Close your eyes, and I'll go get him." James did as he was told and closes his eyes. After waiting for a bit, James felt lips attach to his. He opened his eyes and jumped back at the sight at who was kissing. He'd seen the green eyes and blonde hair many times before.

"Kendall? What are you doing?" Kendall gave a shy smile and looked up at the brunette.

"What does it look like? I want to be your boyfriend."

"But what about Carlos and Logan? Your mom? The band? And Jo?" James was pacing and biting his knuckle, and all Kendall could do was smile.

"You have to trust me on this. This is all I want, and if you did also, you'd call me. If you don't, then I'll stay out of your way." Kendall walked out of the room, leaving James a little frazzled from the last ten minutes.

* * *

Kendall sat on his bed in his room staring up at the ceiling. It'd been 2 hours since his conversation with James and he'd given up hope. Kendall couldn't keep his tears back anymore and let them fall down his face. He didn't even bother to wipe them off.

"At least I have Jo still right?" Kendall gave a defeated chuckle and a sad smile as he sat up slowly. "I guess I'll just give her a call and hope she's not busy."

Kendall slowly walked over to his phone and picked it up. He opened the phone and smiled at what he saw.

"Wow… 10 missed calls from James. I'm so stupid for leaving my phone on silent." Kendall smiled before calling up his boyfriend.

**A/N: I felt really weird writing this chapter over again, but the ending really came through for me ****I don't like having short page breaks though, so I guess that's what weirded me out. XD Anyways, I hope you liked it and PLZ review. Btw, if you're reading this, I was inspired to write this chapter off the lyrics "But I overheard your girls and this is what they say. That you're looking for a boyfriend" and if you're like me and have a weird mind, you would know what I was thinking XD Anyways, can anyone guess what the next song will be now? And while I'm asking that, can anyone guess the rest of the chapters? XD**


	3. City Is Ours

**Author's note (PLEASE READ):**** OMG! D: I'm SOOOOO sorry guys, but I've been SUPER busy the past few weeks. Tennis started, prom is coming up, and I was THIS close to a perfect romance, but it all turned out good :P Anyways, I'm soooooo sorry for keeping you guys, but I had several brain farts as I tried to write this. Not only was I SUPER stressed from school but all my brain went into it, and so none of my brain was left over for this D: Not only that, but I now have another story ****Just My Swagger**** that I have to write, and possibly another one coming up soon. Maybe, I even have a huge plot for this new story, and it's going to be an AU, but it's going to be slash and come up amazingly. So look out for ****Identity Crisis**** coming soon to a Fanfiction near you. OK! Now back to the story, I actually quite liked writing this one, due to the fact that it's my ideal of a romance. And I had a chance to put Kogan in here, but I decided I didn't want to take away from the JARLOS! XD So if you don't like this couple, I'm sorry : ( But the next couple I'll spoil for you guys next…IT'S CARGAN! And if you guys can guess the song, you'll probably be able to enjoy the next chapter fully. So I hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't Own Big Time Rush, Camille, or Jo, or even New York City, or anything else for that matter that I may have used in this story that I can possible be sued for. I only own the plot, which I am proud of :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Music Inspiration:**** City Is Ours by Big Time Rush**

**Pairing:**** James and Carlos (Jarlos)**

**Rating: K (We will put it at K for now, because no swears, no explicit sex, nothing wrong, unless man love is considered wrong D: )

* * *

**

The flashing lights and the cacophony of honks and yells filled James' senses as he serenely looked out the limo window. He couldn't help but smile at the New York buildings zooming by along with the slight breeze blowing in his face. James closed the window and turned to the rest of the band.

"James! This is so amazing!" The pretty boy was pulled out of thought by the Latino's voice. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Carlos' excited face with his head out the window.

"It'd be even more amazing if it was just "guys"!" James turned his attention to Logan and Kendall sitting with their respective girlfriends. He jokingly glared at the couples while shaking his head disapprovingly at the two brunettes making out.

"Well I'm sorry James, but if you and Carlitos had girlfriends, you'd have brought them as well!" Kendall had his arm around Jo and kept some space from the Camille and Logan love fest happening right beside them.

"Kendall, you two knew this was guys' night out, and yet you decided to bring along some girls!" The Latino was playfully furious as he said this, and Logan briefly pulled away from his make out session to respond.

"You and James are just jealous!" Logan smirked at the two single band members before resuming swapping spit with Camille. Meanwhile Jo rested her head on Kendall's shoulder.

"Psh! Whatever!" Carlos moved over next to James and wrapped his arm around the brunette's shoulders. "James and I can get anyone we want! But right now, we'd rather enjoy the company of our best buds! Right James?"

James turned to the Latino and saw his wide grin and the eager look on his face. He couldn't help but feel the heat rise in his face and his heart beat faster. That adorable face was just so irresistible to him and he couldn't turn away to avoid things getting awkward. Nor could he even get words to properly escape his mouth.

"…R-right! Who needs girls?" Carlos chuckled as he pat the pretty boy's back, and James could only have some nervous laughs leave his mouth.

The Latino moved away from James, and James quickly turned his head away from Carlos. _I don't know how Carlos didn't notice how red my face was._

James quickly removed himself from his thoughts and looked back up. He caught eyes with Kendall, who was looking at him with a playful smirk, as if he knew something. James then turned his head to look outside the limo, hoping to keep his thoughts on something else. He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes to try and calm himself down.

"James! We're here!"

The pretty boy's eyes shot open at Carlos' voice. He turned towards the door to see the mentioned boy jumping out of the limo and screaming at the top of his lungs. James could only smile and shake his head at the hyperness of the Latino. James looked over to the other guys and saw Jo standing up and walking out of the limo, leaving Kendall to break up the other lovely couple.

"Logan. Come on, it's time to go. You need to hurry up and get Carlos before he runs in front of a car or something." The brunette quickly pulled out of the kiss and gasped loudly, either to replace the oxygen that he had given to Camille, or the fact that Carlos was all alone in the middle of New York City. Logan dashed out of the limo, not bothering to fix his sex hair and wrinkled clothing.

"Carlos! Stay on the sidewalk!" James laughed hard at the panicking brunette and waited for Camille to leave the limo before standing up to leave.

As the mentioned brunette exited the limo, the pretty boy slowly stood up, before he felt a hand on his shoulder. James turned to see Kendall with a smirk on his face. James began to sweat and felt a little nervous at what was going on in Kendall's mind.

"Sit. We need to talk."

"…o-ok…" James did as he was told and sat back down, only to have Kendall sit right beside him. Kendall wrapped his arm around James' shoulders and pulled him close. The blonde turned to look at James, but failed to make any eye contact as the brunette kept looking nervously down at his shoes. Kendall could only roll his eyes, but the smirk was kept plastered on his face.

"Ah James, do you know how obviously in love you are with Carlos?" James shot up at and looked straight at Kendall. His hands were trembling and his leg shaking nervously. Kendall saw an initial panicked look on the brunette, before James turned his head away.

"How long have you known?" Kendall couldn't help but smile as he leaned back with his arms crossed.

"From the blushing, to the extended staring, and there's the constant contact you have with him, I'd say I've known since we've arrived here." James immediately grew a confused look on his face as he turned to look at Kendall. James couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"How is that possible? I haven't even started liking him since the house party we had." Kendall slowly turned his head and still had that annoying smirk on his face. James wanted to punch him in the face because just because of that look. Kendall slowly stood up, but kept glancing down at the boy in obvious doubt.

"Love is just amazing like that. You never know what you feel about someone. And I didn't say it was just you." With that, Kendall exited the limo, leaving James in all alone in the quiet limo.

James was confused about what just happened. He didn't know it was that obvious that he liked Carlos, and what did Kendall mean with the last statement. Either way, the last thing he needed to do now was spend his last day in New York pondering over his emotions. James was here for the fun. He stood up and quickly exited the limo, slamming the door shut behind him.

James took in his surroundings. The brisk cool air actually felt good against his skin. James blamed the recent emotional roller coaster Kendall forced him on. James closed his eyes to calm his nerves down. He just wanted to enjoy the night out with his best friends. As he took in a big breath, something knocked him from the side.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" James looked up from the ground, expecting to see some stupid pedestrian or some clumsy bicyclist on top of him, but lo and behold, it was Carlos.

"What's up buddy?" Carlos had a wide grin on his face, as if he had done nothing wrong. James was only inches away from Carlos again, but tried desperately to move out from under him, but couldn't get his body to respond. "What took you so long in the limo? I've been waiting for you!"

_Damn you Kendall._

James blushed at the innocent comment Carlos made. He was surprised that he had actually been waiting for him.

"Sorry Carlos, just had something to take care of." Carlos continued to smile as he stood up off of James and reached out his hand. James took a hold of the latino's hand and pulled himself up off the ground. "Where's Kendall and them?"

"Oh! They're over there! Kendall said something about the four of them going out on a 'date night'. I didn't want to be stuck with that and I'd rather hang out with you." James' eyes went wide and quickly looked up at the four moving away from him. Kendall turned around and James saw the blonde wink at him. James definitely wanted to punch him now.

"James? Hellooooo?" James felt two hands placed on his shoulders as he was turned by the latino so they could face each other. "You there?" James was speechless at the sight in front of him. The concerned look in his eyes, the hushed tone in his voice, but Carlos still has that smile on his face that makes James almost melt.

"Sorry Carlos. Just planning on what we're going to do now that the guys totally ditched us." Carlos immediately linked his arm with James' and put a big smile on his face.

"Well, as long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter what we do." James laughed, and Carlos followed suit as the two walked down the street into the city before them.

"Ok! Then let's get going!" Carlos pulled his arm out from James and ran into a crowd. James immediately ran after him, hoping to not lose him so as to avoid future trouble, but also, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he had lost him. "Carlos! Get back here!"

"You're going to have to catch me!" James couldn't help but smile at the free spirit he's fallen deeply in love with. He pushed and shoved through any crowd, trying to keep his sight on the boy in front of him.

* * *

**-City Is Ours Montage- (Basically, James and Carlos enjoy the town, as the City Is Ours plays in the background. Imagine them basically running around New York in and out of stores, while acting all buddy buddy XD. Yes this was necessary :P Cause the City Is Ours is SUCH a montage song. Everyone agree? XP Anyways, on with the story!)

* * *

**

James sat down on a park bench, exhausted at what he and Carlos have been through. Not only did Carlos have a huge sugar rush due to his brilliant plan of thinking Cold Stone would be an amazing place to snack, but Carlos immediately crashed and passed out after the sugar wore off. Now James had to carry Carlos out of the bustling crowds, and into somewhere that the latino could rest peacefully.

James turned to his right, and saw Carlos peacefully resting on his side, occupying most of the bench. Even asleep, James could sense the energy exuding from his crush. A smile formed across his face as he continued to watch the sleeping boy.

The brunette turned to look in front of him as he let out a content sigh. He seriously needed to thank Kendall for this amazing night…then he was going to punch him in the face. At this moment in time however, James didn't care if Carlos felt the same way as James did for him, as long as they can keep this amazing friendship together.

Just then, James felt a something be placed on his shoulder. He turned slowly to his right shoulder, only to see Carlos' head on there. James let out a small smile as Carlos had a serene look on his face, but fully awake and James could still sense the smaller boy's energy, even if he had just woken up.

"Morning." James let out small laugh, as Carlos looked up at him and smiled.

"What a night huh?" James shook his head happily, as he turned to look out at the horizon. The horizon was beginning to brighten slowly, as a new day began.

"I'll say. I never knew you had all that energy in you." The two laughed out loud as the two both looked out at the rising sun and brightening sky.

"Because when I'm with you James, I can't help but be happy. I guess it's cause of how much I like you." The two turned towards one another and looked into each other's eyes. James smiled and let out a small laugh.

"I like you too Carlos. I'm glad we're friends." James smiled widely, but was surprised that Carlos wasn't smiling. In fact, he had a pleading look on his face, while it also looked like he was thinking hard about something.

Just then, Carlos leaned in and placed a small peck on James' lips. Carlos pulled away, and James saw and innocent look on his face. Both stared at each for the longest time. Carlos with a small smile and looking up and James, and James still processing the past few minutes. James opened his mouth, and was about to speak, but Carlos took his head off his shoulder and looked out in front of him and began to speak.

"I mean that I actually like you James. You're an amazing person. You take care of me, make me laugh, and when I'm around you, I can't help but be energetic. I'm always hoping that I'll catch your eye. Oh and not to mention, you're pretty hot." Carlos let out a nervous laugh as he looked down at his shoes. He still smiled, even though he believed that his idea of romance would be pointless. He still tried to remain positive and happy through probably the most nerve-wracking time of his life.

Carlos then felt something be placed on his chin, as his head was turned to his left, and his lips placed against James'. Carlos took a minute to take in the sudden action, but soon melted into the kiss and touch. Both hearts sped up, but synced with one another as their happiness rose with the sun in the sky.

The two slowly pulled away from another, not opening their eyes to try and savor the last few moments of the kiss. James opened his eyes and once again grinned at the boy sitting in front of him. Carlos smiled widely before scooting over to rest his head on the brunette's shoulder. James then proceeded to put his head on the raven's.

"Remind me to thank Kendall for helping me get alone with you."

James tensed up at the Latino's statement. Of course Kendall would meddle like this in his romances. But as he turned to try and talk to Carlos about the aforementioned blonde, he saw the Raven's eyes shut with a soft look on his face. Carlos' soft breathing calmed down James small panic attack as he slowly placed his head back on Carlos'. James watched the blue erase from the sky and be replaced with a calming goldenrod. His eyes slowly closed as he matched his breathing with his boyfriend's.

_Thank you Kendall.

* * *

_

**A/N: Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'd really love it if you guys review and tell me what you liked and didn't like about this chapter! It'd really help me improve the next chapter! :D Hope you guys tell this to your friends! Or! If you can, DRAW A PIC! XD I'd love if one of my chapters was made into a picture, I'd cherish it FOREVER! Anyways, I will continue this till time ends! So don't expect me to give up on this! And whoever guesses the next chapter's song, wins a LOLLIPOP! :D**


End file.
